powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bear Lurks
The Bear Lurks is the ninth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited. Plot In a dream Alpha 5 has one night, Rita Repulsa casts a spell bringing Alpha 5's prized teddy bear to life. She then orders him to battle and destroy the Rangers for her. He manages to trap Billy and Alpha. Now the other Rangers must find a way to free their friends, stop Ursatron, and restore him to normal. Synopsis The Rangers teleport into the Command Center after another amazing Megazord battle with a giant monster. Zordon congratulates them for another win against the forces of evil, and Alpha gives his best friends a hug, holding his prized teddy bear. That night, Kimberly tucks Alpha into bed, gives him a goodnight kiss and tucks Ursatron under the crook of her friend's arm, turning off the lights. (Several Ranger-colored nightlights are around Alpha's bedroom when the bedroom lights turn off). She then says goodnight to Zordon before teleporting to her bedchamber in the Center, fast asleep wearing her nightgown in bed. Rita wants Ursatron, so Squatt sneaks into the little robot's room at night when he's asleep, somehow managing to get inside without being detected by the alarm system. Using some kind of gadget, Squatt makes Ursatron life-sized. The two teleport to Rita's palace. Rita learns that Ursatron has the ability to shoot energy bolts from his eyes when provoked and orders him to capture the Rangers. He's not inherently evil so he's a little reluctant to listen to her, to her dismay. The next day, Billy helps Alpha look for his missing teddy bear. The two, while driving in Trini's car, run into the grown Ursatron. Zordon alerts the other Rangers to go help their comrades. The Rangers morph and go to the train station where Goldar, Baboo, Squatt and the Putties are. Ursatron trips and loses the car with Alpha and Billy inside, which got shrunken down. Pink Ranger grabs it, but Goldar knocks it out her hand and on to railroad tracks. Pink Ranger manages to save it before the train runs over it. After getting out of the car and being told that the others need help, Billy and Alpha morph. Rita, in a balcony of some apartment, orders Ursatron to capture the Rangers. He refuses. She makes him grow. Ursatron battles the Megazord, but Red Ranger's summoning of the Mega Sword makes him uneasy. Megazord creates a tornado with his sword and begins to suck up Rita and her goons, but they teleport away. The Rangers tell Ursatron to fix everything he damaged with his laser beams. Alpha then wakes up and realizes that it was all just a dream. He panics when his bear isn't in its place snuggled in his grasp, but is relieved when he finds it mysteriously on the floor. He states that he really has too much Rita on his mind and falls asleep again, holding his beloved bear. Notes *Alpha's teddy bear is named Ursatron. It was never given a name in the prime universe. *First appearance of Alpha 5's bedroom in the Command Center. Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited